falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eagle
. I am Eagle|}} Eagle , 's chosen of the Legion, is a former Ghost Pepper Tribe member and Prime legionary in 2281. Somehow, Eagle always manages to survive, even in the face of adversity. Personality Eagle is a hunter and a predator, and is known as a masochistic, antisocial figure, who is ready to fight and die for the utilitarian ideals and laws of the Legion. That is the life he was granted when he was assimilated into the Legion. It gave his life meaning, purpose, and existence. When in a bloodthirsty state, Eagle has been seen by many as the personification of ruthlessness, barbarity, and humanity's primal carnivorous nature. As long as it was a path to victory, he would do it; no matter the cost or loss of lives. He is shown to not share sympathy for others -even within the Legion- as he has shown no remorse for foot soldiers in a wounded state, often decapitating them in a sense of insubordination. Countless times during a battle, he would gouge the eyes of the enemy or victim, and pull them from the skull: They are trinkets and trophies he collects, as he took the quote, 'The Eyes are the window to your soul' to heart. Life in a cruel world has molded Eagle with age into a damaged, desecrated and unstable monster. Eagle, or Aquilae by his subordinates, has never thought in the same manner as 'normal' people: though he is definitely aware of the existence of emotions, and how to unravel them. He has no virtues of mercy or leniency, as none was given to him when his blood brothers were decapitated for practice; their headless bodies stripped naked and dumped into the . A stoic and unloving character, he is extremely hard to bond with and share a strong friendship with. Love has only been expressed once, Eagle feeling a connection with Trinidad Carmona's daughter, Arielle, before she became a slave to the Legion. There is no chance of a personal relationship beyond the call of duty; a loose companionship on the battlefield between comrades-in-arms is possible, but injury will break the bond. Friendship might occur with considerable amount of work on the part of another (he will never attempt it himself), though such alliances are rare and are easily destroyed at best. Appearance Eagle is short and well-built, with a rather broad face and keen, dark-brown eyes. His body is etched with scars, dirt and is slightly , as he only washes when able. His hair is light blond, and his features attractive. His health was sound, apart from bipolar attacks and a tendency to have nightmares which troubled him. Eagle's skin is of a light bronze tint, with his prominent, and his limbs very structured. Lucius Octavius Fighting style He is a competent hunter and warrior, and fights with a style that occasionally employs his predatory etiquette in addition to his more conventional attacks. Unlike the majority of legionaries, who are trained explicitly in melee techniques, Eagle -like other Prime legionaries- owns his own personal hunting rifle. From his younger years as a tribal, he had a rifle in his hands early, and learned how to reload, fire, unlock, unload, and clean them. Though he is not excellent with them, and is satisfactory, he can point out and kill stationary or slow moving targets. Unfortunately, he was never taught the , and factors such as wind speed, direction and a target's range, and how to compensate for them. When in a windy or poor weather environment, or if his target is moving quickly, Eagle will most likely shoot and miss, not understanding physics. Though he does not rely on his rifle, he will keep it on him at all times, albeit during rest and safe areas. Equipment 'Weapons' Rifle Eagle's Rifle is a .308 hunting rifle with a rusted, worn-out element and a small legion flag wrapped around the grip. It is a mid-to-long range rifle, re-chambered for more popular 5.56mm round ammunition, losing some of its power and precision, though sturdier and even more fool-proof than the popular Hunting Rifle. This rifle is the first weapon he ever owned, and is affixed with random parts, reinforced, and semi-replaced with newer mechanisms. Manufactured from spare parts in large quantities in the Legion territory of Utah, the rifle was originally named 'Jolokia' by the Ghost Pepper priest, Kearaskourō. The oracle carved a warrior symbol onto the , but Eagle not being an intellectual, tied his Legion around it to cover it (As tribal identification is strictly prohibited in the Legion). It serves mainly in light skirmishes when Eagle is tasked with harassing enemy formations with precision fire, counter-sniper actions and providing long-range support for the regular infantry. It is both a simple fighting man's rifle and a proper tool for a sharpshooter. Gladius Eagle's Gladius is a straight, crude Gladius carved from the of a derelict, pre-war, US Army Truck. Eagle spent weeks carving it himself, as his own side project as the standard blade he got broke at the handle (The blade itself was too heavy for the hilt, and was disproportionate). Category:Characters Category:Tribals